User talk:Xykeb Zraliv
Hi Hi, im new to this wiki. i was wonderin if u could halp me with some stuff? how u like the st game? Spirit Tracks Player :Anything in particular you wanted help with? And I haven't gotten ST yet. I'm probably getting it sometimes tonight though. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:08, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Timeline The timeline you have on your page should be updated to fit with Spirit Tracks.'-- C2' / 03:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I´m just here to say that I wholeheartedly agree with your timeline. The Gerudo Guy Robert Jessurum Vandal Idea You seem to have run out of ideas for a water-themed dungeon. For it, I suggest you go with a "Deep Sea" theme. Like bottom of the ocean. The water is pitch-black, the dungeon-item should involve light, because right after the mid-boss fight the water becomes to dark to see. It should also have some combat function, but not be a super weapon, just be able to deal damage in a unique way. The boss shouldn't be a angler fish, eel, or bloatfish, but maybe a giant skeleton of a fish. It should move incredibly fast, and have red eyes that you can see, and your weapon/torch/light/thing should somehow stun it. That should help you get going.'-- C2' / 21:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I um, already did the water dungeon? I'm not sure what you're trying to say here. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Wait what are you stuck on? Or I am I completely mixed up?'-- C2' / 21:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I don't have the full script for the dungeon, but I have the basic theme, item, miniboss, and boss down. I decided that too many water dungeons were grand underwater temples, so the water dungeon is a dilapidated temple that has been flooded rather than just being underwater. I couldn't think of the full script, so I gave up on it and did a MaloMart-style dungeon, with some important stuff like the miniboss, boss, etc. but not everything. I'm in the earth dungeon now. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Spirit Tracks ending I remember a couple of days ago you were complaining about the ending of spirit tracks and you said that one of the biggest things that annoyed you was the inability to save. When I played it the game gave me the option to save right after taking down the demon train and while making this I had to wonder if the saving at that time was a change made in the European version and i was hoping you could tell me. Oni Link 21:13, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, I was doing something weird with my save files. It's all good, you can save after beating the Armored Trains, and again after beating the Demon Train. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Well the section on the ghost was distasteful so i made another one. Baisicly the gost is an alter ego. Does she have a page? NO! Phantom Zelda is protesting this page. Phantom Zelda Vids I tried what you said, but where I put the vids go blank. Can you help?Green hat (talk) 02:11, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Ocean Temple Happened to see your Ocean Temple comment and thought you might like to know its slightly better named as the Marine Temple in the europen version. Oni Link 23:42, December 19, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hippo Can I see the page guidelines? I didn't know that she couldn't have an article and I want to see the guide to make sure I know for future reference.Andy290 (talk) 03:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! You guys should make policy pages or something. It's kinda easy, I think. (Not like anyone ever checked the Wikipedia policies XD)Andy290 (talk) 03:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Kamaro's Mask In one of your questions to be answered ou asked how Link could see through Kamaro's Mask. My answer is why do you say he can see at all? That's for the player isn't it? Ocean Temple Apologies Fish Thing Ranking The Riddle Game Archives Hey XYZ, could ya fix the archive for weeks 80-84? It got messed up, and only has week 80 in it. Mr.Fairy :No, it's not. It's a placeholder name; one fight is archived each week. What are you doing bypassing your block anyway? --AuronKaizer ''' 22:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Question Attitude? In your edit's description for the Pamela's Father article, I assume you were talking about my mention that everyone incorrectly calls hypotheses "theories". Outside of that, there was absolutely no attitude whatsoever in my edit description; it's sort of like how nearly every single science fiction writer misuses the terms sentient (subjective thinking) and sapient (able to act with appropriate judgement). It was simply a mention of something being incorrect, which it is; it was little more than a simple observation. I also believe that hypothesis is silly, although it makes less sense for it to be on one of the two articles and not the other. -- Somarinoa (talk) 14:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's not exactly that one thing you said as such (although that does kind of annoy me), it's just kind of the way you talk. Now, I'm sorry if this sounds hateful or rude or something, but I'm just being frank here. I correct many things, but I do it in a sort of rough, off-to-the-side way most of the time. When you talk, it feels like a big deal to be absolutely correct. That's probably not how you intend to come across (it never is), but that's how it does to me. It's like if I were to question the use of the word "user" because we don't really "use" anything per se. It's just how we say things here. Things deviate from their technical meanings but it doesn't really matter because everyone knows what we mean. It's not like humans in general are literate enough to understand the difference and if we were to use hypothesis we would come across as annoyingly official and whatnot. People don't tend to like big words. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmmm Im sort of new to this wiki, and I have no idea how to do some stuff, like that box some people have with a character by it and a quote. Also, I need a friend, all mine ether have a life, or they met a untimely death (Hide a sword behind my back). Also, about the phantom ganon in WW thing, He seems to be strongr than the one in OoT because he can regenerate.The Shadow Monarch 125 (talk) 20:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Are you perhaps referring to userboxes? Anyways, for all we know, the one in OoT can do the same. After the initial battle with him, Ganondorf banishes him to the dimension between worlds or whatever he said. This implies he still exists and Link didn't completely finish him off. That's why I question why he shows the TWW one mercy and gives him multiple chances. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ''' 20:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Sup zelda fans!Im new here n im lonely...n e 1 want to chat..? Heyz Vandal Userboxes Greet my friend... Woooohooo!